


Lengua

by Dayan



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Double meaning, Drabble, M/M, insinuation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Newt le gusta como el hermano de Minho usa su lengua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lengua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Maze Runner no me pertenece. Minho, Newt y Thomas seguramente estuviesen divirtiéndose.
> 
> Nota/Advertencia(?): pues nada, que me gusta joder con mis escritos. Eso.

Dícese que el verano trae consigo vacaciones, menos a aquellos que se han quedado en la facultad. Newt es asquerosamente inteligente; Minho debe pasar una semana entera estudiando cálculos. La lengua nunca se le dio bien, por eso no al escogió como opción; aunque, si de dos sentidos se trata, Minho es experto en el uso de su lengua.  
Que Newt se atreva a decir que no porque lo parte.

—No.

— ¡¿Qué?! 

Imperturbable, Newt gira su rostro para encontrarse con las rendijas pequeñas que son los ojos del asiático.

—Eres bueno con tu lengua —concuerda Newt, luego, rueda los ojos—, pero no taaan bueno. No exageres.

Minho le escudriña unos segundos, antes de lanzarse al mueble donde Newt está sentado. Contempla al rubio unos instantes, hasta que le ve irritarse.

—Qué.

— ¿Quién es mejor? —pregunta, y va en serio. Minho no concibe como otro mortal es mejor que él.

Newt vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—Tu hermano —contesta finalmente, con seriedad, antes de poner sus ojos sobre la TV.

Minho mira inmediatamente al mocoso que yace en la esquina de la habitación, jugando con sus muñecos, ajeno a toda la plática que ellos tienen. No se lo cree.

—No te creo.

Y Newt vuelve a rodar los ojos. Luego, llama a su hermano. Este obedece instantáneamente y Minho observa cómo el chiquillo se sienta en el regazo de Newt.

—Thomas, usa tu lengua —ordena, sonriente. Minho puede ver cómo Thomas le saca la lengua, su pequeña y rosadita lengua apenas se deja ver, pero es suficiente para derrotarle.

—Y bien.

—Eres un shuck-face asqueroso —fue lo que dijo a la final.

Newt se encoge de hombros.

—Esperaré a que crezca.


End file.
